Lilligant (Pokémon)
|} Lilligant (Japanese: ドレディア '' Dredear'') is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from when exposed to a Sun Stone. Biology Lilligant dons a scarlet flower with white spotted petals upon its head; said flower has golden filaments with red anther, resembling a crown. It possesses dark green, linear leaves under the flower, and light green, linear leaves underneath the darker leaves. One of the light green leaves, on the back of its head, is about as long as its body and resembles hair. Two light green leaves loosely hang down from its head. Its head and abdomen are white and its eyes, which resemble seeds, are a light shade of scarlet. It has dark green, linear leaves for arms, and a golden under its neck. It wears a large, light green, shaped collection of leaves, resembling a dress. There are two long, dark green, linear leaves coming from its back to around the bottom of its "dress". It also possesses another golden, sepal-shaped extension underneath its "dress", resembling feet. The flower is on Lilligant's head is very difficult to coax into bloom. Once it does bloom, it will wilt if Lilligant is then neglected. The flower emits a sweet smelling aroma, and it is believed to have a relaxing effect on those exposed to the scent. It is a rare Pokémon that lives in forests. Lilligant is a female-only species with no male counterpart. In the anime Major appearances A Lilligant appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Part 2, under the ownership of Lewis. In both episodes, she had fallen ill and was in need of medicine. A Lilligant appeared in Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!, under the ownership of Mona. She was often called "Lilligantette" by her . A Lilligant appeared in Master Class Choices!, under the ownership of Kazalie. She reappeared in Master Class is in Session!, where she was used in the Master Class Pokémon Showcase in Gloire City. Lusamine owns an Lilligant, which debuted in a photo in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, A Glaring Rivalry!, and Night of a Thousand Poses!. She later physically appeared in Rescuing the Unwilling! and 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!. Under the control of a who was possessing Lusamine, she attacked Ash and before Nihilego was defeated. Minor appearances Multiple Lilligant debuted in the opening sequence of White—Victini and Zekrom. They also appeared in both versions of the in a flashback as past residents of the Sword of the Vale. Lilligant made its main series debut in A Maractus Musical!. A 's Lilligant made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Lilligant appeared in a fantasy in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. A Lilligant appeared in a fantasy in All for the Love of Meloetta!. A Lilligant appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Lilligant appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Lilligant appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Lilligant appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Lilligant appeared in To Find a Fairy Flower!. A Lilligant appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A Lilligant appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries type. It's said that the fragrance coming from the flower on its head has relaxing properties, and, if neglected, the flower withers.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A member of the Shadow Triad used a Lilligant to attack Lenora at Nacrene City. She first appeared in The Battle Within. Lusamine's Lilligant first appeared in PASM13. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} )}} }} ( )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Greenleaf}} |area=Withered Savanna (1F-17F), Holehills (1F-12F), Canyon Foot (1F-9F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Flower Garden: The Garden at the End of Time}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 4}} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 127}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Royal Garden (Center Boss, Back)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 07}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5|* }} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Healing Wish|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} }} Side game data |- . She originally lived in the Cove Area. Although she likes the Arbor Area, she misses the sound of waves. }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Sun Stone |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=549 |name2=Lilligant |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia Origin From its name and the curvature of its petals, Lilligant may be based on a , but the relaxing smell of Lilligant's flower is more akin to , , , or flowers, all of which are used in s for . With this, the leaves of its body may also be based on essential oil ingredients like and . Its crown and dress may be derived from . It could also be based on a dancer since its lower body resembles a , and several of the moves that it learns by leveling up contain the word "Dance". Name origin Lilligant may be a combination of lily and elegant. Dredear may be a combination of dress, dear, lady, and . In other languages |de=Dressella|demeaning=From dress and |fr=Fragilady|frmeaning=From fragile and lady |es=Lilligant|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Lilligant|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=드레디어 Dredear|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=裙兒小姐 / 裙儿小姐 Qún'érxiǎojiě|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and . |ru=Лиллигант Lilligant|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Dressella es:Lilligant fr:Fragilady it:Lilligant ja:ドレディア zh:裙儿小姐